The Story of Sapphire Rogue!
by Foxy Foxern
Summary: This is the story of Sapphire Rogue Saiyan Time Patroller from Universe 6!
1. Prologue

Before she was summoned to be a time patroller she lived in Universe 6's equivalent of planet Vegeta with her little brother Rius she gained her ssj form when her brother was attacked by some very strong thugs, with her and her brother beaten to near death the thought of losing the last of her family sent her over the edge into a blinding rage after she killed the thugs she rushed her brother to the hospital then passed out as the months passed she learned to control this immense power inside of her and was able to teach her brother as well one day the thugs boss got wind of what happened and sent hit men after them to protect her brother she sent him to her friend Kale's house when the hit men arrived she was blind by a white light


	2. The Merciless Freeza!

As the light slowly fades away Sapphire finds herself in a new place greeted by a purple haired boy. "You were chosen, chosen by shenron, well let's get started yaaaa!" He charges toward her with his sword to many thoughts run through her head to the point that she on instinct charges toward him. She goes in full force with as much power as she could muster. After the fight he told her his name was Trunks and she was in TokiToki City realm of Time and that she was chosen to be a time patroller. "So you need my help to fix time distortions?" She said trying to stay calm. "That's the just of it yes." Trunks replied "I'll do it on one condition! You have to bring my brother here when this is all done!" She said with fire in her sapphire blue eyes! "Of course but why don't we just get him now?" Trunks asked confused. "I can't bring him here now the people after us probably think I'm dead and he ran away if I bring him here he might be in more danger than before at least I know he's safe with Kale for now even if she is a bit timid." She explained "So shall we get started?" She asked "Yes this way to the time nest!" Trunks said as she followed him. As Sapphire went through time helping Goku and his friends while gaining new powers along the way she found herself in a tight spot against Freeza. "Another filthy money I'm starting to think I've lost my touch at Genocide! Prepare to die!" The emperor proclaimed as he transformed into his final form. Feeling overwhelmed by his power and seeing all the others drop like flies she finds herself going one on one with this monster. "Don't worry you just need to stall for time until Goku can finish the spirt bomb you can do it!" Trunks tried to reassure her. She fought as hard as she could be soon found herself at the mercy of the tyrant. As she fell trying to pick herself up Freeza viciously kicks her in gut breaking two ribs. Gah! "Is that all the fight you got in you hahahaha! He laughed as he stomped on her sides until picking her up by her hair. "Lucky for you I'm feeling generous." He said before punching her stomach and tossing her onto the ground. Dazed she try's to stand "I c-can't d-di-die here I have to see him again so I can't No I Won't Die!" She screams as flashes of yellow aura clashes with her blue aura. But she can't stand it and the yellow aura disappeares. This surprises Freeza just as Goku yells It's done go!!! It hits killing Freeza in a matter of seconds. She returns to the Time vault and passes out.


	3. Road to Super Saiyan!

"Ugh my head...where I'm I?" Sapphire asked as she awoke. "Your back at the time nest I healed your wounds you should be fine." A mysterious voice said to her. "Who are you?" Sapphire asked. "I'm the Supreme Kai of Time" she said "I see your shorter than I'd thought you'd be." "How dare you and after I healed you!" SKT said slightly mad. "Sorry I didn't mean to offend you thank you for healing me but can you tell me what the yellow aura is called?" Sapphire asked. "Oh that my friend was a little spike of power that triggers a form called super saiyan!" SKT explained. "Super Saiyan?" "You've done it before and even taught it to your little brother but I guess you don't remember." SKT explained. "I do remember but I don't at the same time I guess I forgot how to do it maybe?" Sapphire though. "Look that form holds a lot of power that could help you in the future if you want I can have Trunks teach you how to control it better." SKT said. "Really when can we start I need to get stronger!" Sapphire said in excitement. "Tomorrow you still need to rest!" SKT said. "Good thanks again SKoT!" Sapphire said. "Anytime Sapphire now go to sleep!" SKT demanded. "Yes ma'am!" Sapphire replied.


	4. Training begins!

"Aaaaahhhhh!" Sapphire yelled at the top of her lungs. "Consentrate on and control your power you can do this!" Trunks encouraged her. "I'm trying!" Sapphire yells in frustration. "Ugh can you show me how you do it again?" She asks. "Fine Aaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" Trunks powers up to super saiyan. "Let's try sparing I'll stay super saiyan during this fight so bring your A game!" Trunks said. "Here I come!" Sapphire charges toward him. As they fight Sapphire can tell he's still holding back. " How do you expect me to learn when you don't take me seriously! Fight like a man damn it stop being so defensive!" She yells in anger. "You want me to be serious fine here I come!" Trunks charges at her a full force. "That's more like it!" Sapphire said starting to have fun. "Galick Gun!" Trunks yelled as he fired a ki blast at Sapphire. "Rouge Barrage!" Sapphire yelled as she fired multiple Kira Trunks. "Oh no I'm being pushed back!" Sapphire said. "No no no no no god daaaamn iiiit!" She screamed as she was blasted back.

"Let's stop for today we have a job to do now let's go." Trunks said "Fine!" Sapphire said still mad.


	5. The Legendary Super Saiyans!

**Ok for the first 4 chapters i've been doing this on my phone an didn't realize how short the chapters have been I am now using a temporary laptop until Christmas when i hopfully will have a permanent laptop on to story!**

 **Chapter 5 The Legendary Super Saiyans!**

SoT we're back what's the problem? Trunks asked. It's Freeza the spirit bomb didn't work he's still alive! she said as if this was new information to her. With those words Sapphire started shaking which Trunks took notice of. Don't worry I'll go- NO! Sapphire yelled interrupting him. I have to do this on my own, I will do this! she said trying to stop herself from shaking. If I run or try to hide behind you I'll never get stronger! I will defeat him this time! she said as a blue flame sparked in her eyes. She took the time scroll and was transported back to Namek.

She was transported behind Gohan, just as she arrived Krillin was lifted into the air by Freeza. Gok-Ka-booooom! nothing but ashes. Sapphire watched horrified as Freeza laughed at the death of the human. Damn you Freeza! You'll pay for this! You'll Pay For This FREEEZAAAA! Goku screamed in anger as a yellow aura surrounded him. His hair started to also turn yellow and spike upward. Goku has become a Super Saiyan as Freeza was engulfed by a dark energy. Sapphire turned to Gohan seeing the look of shock and horror on his face she snapped him out it and told him to go take Piccolo to the ship and leave. As Sapphire saw the horror on his face memories of when the thugs cornered her and her brother came flooding back to her. The blood on the ground, her brother beaten near death and her powerless to stop them. These feeling lit a fire in her stomach. She felt tears burning her cheeks. I'll make sure he doesn't come back! she said as Gohan headed for the ship. Once Gohan is far enough away she goes to help Goku. Hahahaha you think just because you'll changes color you can beat me! Freeza yelled as he and Goku clashed in the air. Freeza knocked Goku down into a mountain causing him to go unconsious. At this moment Freeza targeted Sapphire as she charged toward him throwing a massive punch but Freeza easily blocked it with a malicious smile. Seeing this she started a fury of attacks some hitting some being dodged or blocked. Feeling annoyed Freeza punches her in the gut causing her to puke a little blood. Then he quickly kicked her down to the ground causing a small crater. As she picked herself up she was met with Freeza evil red eyes and two of his fingers aimed at her. Her heart was racing to scared to speak, to scared to move the only thing she could think about was if she was going to die. Images of her parents death flashed in her mind, then her brother smiling and telling her she was the the strongest on Sadal. As tears once again burned her cheeks she only thought one thing "I Can't Die Yet! I Have To Get Stronger!" Her mind was set she channeled her anger and sadness and turned it into power. As Freeza prepared to shoot her with a Death Beam she quickly moved his arm to the side and pushed him back. I Will Not Be Defeated By The Like Of Yooooou! Sapphire screamed as a yellow aura engulfed her. As she felt a surge of power she remembered what her dad told her once and shouted it to the heavens for all to hear THE ROUGE FAMILY IS THE FAMILY THAT WILL PROTECT THE WEAK AND CRUSH THE STRONG! I AM SAPPHIRE ROUGE AND I WILL DEFEAT YOU! Her screams wake up Goku who rushes toward her.

You did it Sapphire you're a Super Saiyan now! SoT said with joy. Sapphire the rushed toward Freeza with the power her has now made her own. Freeza surprised by her sudden increase in power rush at her as well. The two trade blows each more furious than the last. Then Goku shows up to back up Sapphire. Then Freeza backs away and charged a big ball of energy. That's It I'll Kill You Both Along With This Pathetic Planet! Freeza yelled as he launched the the ball into the planet. Thanks for your help but I can handle this from here. Goku told Sapphire. He's right history is back on course your job is done Sapphire return to the time nest. SoT ordered. Yes ma'am. Sapphire replied. With that said she retured to the time nest. Congratulations Sapphire! the SoT yelled hugging Sapphire as soon as she arrived. Thank you ma'am. Sapphire said a little bitter that she couldn't kill Freeza herself. I know you're mad but if you killed Freeza now it would have disrupted history even more. SoT explained. I know but-No buts now listen! SoT said. While you where fighting Freeza, Trunks was able to locate the ones responsible for the resent time distortions. They're from the future demon-realm and their names are Towa and Mira. Towa is a great scientist and Mira is her creation I don't know what they're plan is but it can't be good. SoT explained. I know it's a lot to ask but I need you to train harder than every before in order to face them. Do you think you can do that for me? SoT asked. Yes Ma'am! Sapphire replied forgetting her worries.


	6. Training with Piccolo

**Chapter 6 Training with Piccolo**

OK it's time for some hardcore training! Sapphire said with determination in her voice. Well don't you sound lively. SoT said. Yes ma'am I'm ready to get started! Sapphire replied. Ya know you don't have to call me ma'am you can just call me KT ok. KT said. Yes ma'am! Sapphire said out of habit at this point. Ugh well anyway there's a namekian waiting for you in the plaza he will be the one training you today go meet him and be polite. KT said. Yes ma- I mean sure thing KT. Sapphire replied as she ran off to the plaza.

 **At the Plaza**

Sapphire wandered around the plaza until she spotted a namekian wearing a purple gi, white cape, and white turban. Excuse me are you the namekian who's going to be training me? Sapphire asked. Is your name Sapphire? The namekian asked. Yes sir! Sapphire replied. Then yes, your training starts now follow me. The namekian told her. If you don't mind could you at least tell me your name? Sapphire asked. You'll learn my name if you pass for know just follow me. He said sternly. Yes sir! She replied. They soon went to the tele-pad(teleportation pad) and went to a rocky mountain landscape on Earth. We'll start with some sparring if I'm gonna train you I'll need to know how strong you are. He told her. Yes sir, I'm not gonna hold back! AAAaaaahhhhhh! She yelled transforming into a super saiyan. Slightly surprised the namekian put his guard up. I see, she's not the average saiyan warrior, I'll have to take this a little more serious than I thought. He said to himself. Alright show me what you can do! He yelled as he charged at her with lightning speed. He throws a punch right for her gut, but she swiftly dodges to the right and lands a punch to the face causing him to stagger back. She then goes in close for a right kick but he catches her leg and slams her to the ground. She quickly rebounds and backs up to gain distance from him. She has good offensive skills and can read my movements, but lets see how she does on the defensive. He thought to himself. He charges for her closing the gap unleashing a whirlwind of attacks. She puts her guard up but can't block all the hits and is knocked back into a rock mountain. Feeling her stamina draining she goes out of super saiyan. I have to pass this! I have to get stronger! She yelled as she blew up the rock mountain she was in. She charges straight for him throwing punch after punch, kick after kick, not letting the namekian get any leeway. But he seems unfazed by her attack though he was being pushed back. I've seen enough. He said as he teleported behind her and grabbed her arms. Alright runt I've seen all I need to see. He told her as she calmed down. So huhh huhh did I huhh huhh pass? She asked out of breath. Yeah you passed, I'll be training you from now on got it. He said as he dropped her. Yaaay! She said still trying to catch her breath as she got up. Now huhh huhh tell me your name sir! She said with determination. My name is Piccolo. He told her as they went back to the plaza.

 **At the Plaza**

By the way, you're very polite for a saiyan did you hit your head as a kid or something? Piccolo asked. No, why do you ask? Sapphire questioned. It's just that the only nice saiyans I've met are either half saiyan or have sustained a serious head injury. Piccolo said. Oh I see, I thought you had already been told this but I'm a saiyan from Planet Sadal in Universe 6. My universe's saiyans are strong but not warriors like the saiyan in universe 7. She told him. I see, well then with that said your training will continue tomorrow, meet me here when you're ready understand. He told her. Yes sir! She replied as she ran off to the time nest to tell KT she passed.

 **At the Time Nest**

KT I'm back! I passed my training test with Piccolo! Sapphire yelled looking around for KT. Congrats! KT yelled popping out from behind Sapphire scaring her. Aaaaahhh! Sapphire screamed as she fire ki blasts at KT but she skillfully dodges them all. Hehehe sorry I scared you Sapphire. KT apologized. I wasn't scared I was just startled! Sapphire retorted. Ok ok here I got this for you, for all your hard work. KT said as she handed Sapphire a present. Oh um thank you ma'am. Sapphire said as she bowed unaware that she was blushing. Go ahead open it, I can't wait to see the look on your face! KT insisted. Ok lets see what it is. Sapphire said as she sat on the ground opening the box. When she opened the box she pulled out a light-blue gi, black t-shirt, black wristbands, light-blue pants, black belt, black socks, and light-blue shoes with black strips. Sapphire's eye lit up at the the sight of her new outfit. She was so happy she grabbed the small kai without thinking. Thank you, thank you, thaaannnk yoou KT. Sapphire said as she nearly squeezed the life out of KT. Even Kai's need to breath. KT said as she slipped away from Sapphire's hug of death. Sorry. Sapphire said with a chuckle. Well try it on already! KT told her. Yes ma'am! Sapphire said with joy as she ran to her house by the entrance of the time nest. Several minutes later Sapphire walked out of her house in her new attire. So do you like it? KT asked. I love it! Sapphire cheered. But how did you know my size? Sapphire asked. Oh I took your measurements while you were sleeping. KT said not understanding there was something wrong with what she said. After hearing this Sapphire got a devilish idea but she didn't have time to act on it. Well it's getting late I'm gonna go to sleep see you tomorrow KT. Sapphire said as she walk back to her house. See you tomorrow. KT said as she flew up to her house at the top of the time vault.

 **The Next Day**

As Sapphire woke up she couldn't help but notice a picture of her brother was on her drawer. She couldn't help be cry a bit at the sight of it. I know you're safe but I miss you so much. She sat in her room for a couple of minutes until she felt better, she dressed in the new close KT got her and headed out. Good Morning! KT said as she flew down from the time vault. Morning KT, I'm heading out to train with Piccolo ok. Sapphire said remembering her idea from the other day. Ok train hard have fun. KT said as Sapphire leaned close to the little kai's ear. Maybe when I get back I can take your measurements. Sapphire said seductively causing the kai to blush extremely. Well if you really want to. KT replied causing Sapphire to also blush. I-I gotta go now! Sapphire said as she ran out of the time nest as fast as she could. Gets'em every time. KT said to herself as she laughed victoriously.

 **Ok that's it for this chapter follow this story if you want more the next chapter will be More Training!!!!**


End file.
